Ultra Magnus
This page is for the heroic Autobot Ultra Magnus. For his insanely evil Shattered Glass counterpart, see Ultra Magnus (SG). Ultra Magnus is all soldier. He is most comfortable when he is carrying out Optimus Prime's orders - giving it all of his magnificent fighting skills, courage and gift for battlefield improvisation. And he is uncomfortable when the mantle of leadership is placed over his broad shoulders. He sees himself as a follower, not a commander, and is reluctant to assume authority until it is clear that he has no choice but to lead. And when he does finally lead, he is resolute, fair and courageous beyond reproach. He is ever-ready to sacrifice himself for the good of his companions and mission, and unstinting in his preparedness so that his "people" will be as protected as possible. Ultra Magnus carries missile launchers capable of hitting a target 30 miles away. His Freightliner COE car-carrier mode can transport several Autobots to and from battle. He is an excellent leader, but sometimes his hesitation to take command can cost the Autobots valuable time in an emergency situation. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Ultra Magnus led a separate, autonomous resistance group on Cybertron during the four million years the Ark crew was missing. He was very capable as one of Elita One's most trust field commanders, and operated alone without support for vast swaths of time secretly and competently. MUX History: Arriving on Earth in 1986, Ultra Magnus was given command of the Autobot City project, managing its completion and taking control of the City once it was finished. He remains City Commander when not needed on Cybertron. In 2015 He was a passenger on the ill-fated maiden voyage of the Spirit of Freedom. Later that year, he successfully defended Jetfire against allegations of treason. Jetfire was accused of planting a bomb that was intended to destroy Optimus Prime, Jazz, and Prowl. Though he was found not guilty, Jetfire was disappointed the case wasn't strong enough to exonerate him from the crime. A short time later, Jetfire was exonerated when Megatron stormed the courtroom. Megatron bragged he made sure Jetfire looked guilty enough to plant the seed of doubt within Jetfire that the Autobots would never see Jetfire as an equal, given his past alliance with the Decepticons. In 2019, Ultra Magnus was almost killed on Cybertron by the Fallen. OOC Notes Since Prime never died in our theme (at least, not killed by Megatron in the movie timeline, Ultra Magnus was never passed the Matrix. However, it's widely known that Ultra Magnus is on the shortlist of those most likely to assume the mantle of the leadership Matrix should Optimus Prime perish (Elita One, Jazz and Prowl are other noted candidates according to sources within the Autobot leadership ranks). He remains one of Optimus Prime's closest confidants and friends, and often assumes command of Earth operations when Prime is injured or off-planet. Rumors persist that Ultra Magnus is somehow related to Optimus Prime, but both of them perfer not to discuss it for their own reasons. Logs / Posts 1999 December 1999 – Full Alert Magnus appears on-screen in the Command Center. “Alright, Autobots, listen up. As of yesterday, this base is on full alert. All comings and goings must be checked through security. All Protectobots are to report back to the City immediately. All leave for Autobot City personnel is cancelled until further notice. The Autobot broadband is to be kept free from chatter, and the Repair Bay is for injured and medical personnel only. Kup, assume command of security concerns here, so that Red Alert can return to the Ark. Get those refugees from the future within our walls, in case the Decepticons take this time to attack. I don’t want them trapped outside. Contact me for further orders. Magnus, out.” 2002 Feb 21 - Spectre Defeated :The camera pans slowly across the scorched and battered site of last night's battle. Engineers and medics swarm the wreckage of turrets and fallen troopers trying to tend the wounded and restore some sense of order amid the chaos. :The camera comes to rest on the battle-worn form of Ultra Magnus; his armor covered in burns in claw-marks, but despite the damage he still stands as a monument of strength and determination for all those that would look to him for support. In the background Autobot City seems to rise up from the carnage, its shimmering towers rooted firmly against the sea of troubles around it. The Autobots' last line of defense held firm, but damage is still evident from the impact craters along Metroplex's walls and the smoldering wrecks of turrets clinging uncertainly to their mounts. :Magnus stands silently for a minute, allowing the viewer to take in the scene before he speaks. "Autobots, the battle was arduous, but we stood firm. Unicron is destroyed and the Decepticons have retreated. I'm proud of every one of you. We achieved a great victory today, not only for ourselves, but for every race and being that would have shared our fate had Unicron been allowed to triumph." :"However, we much also remember those who gave their lives so that we could live to see this day. I'll ask you all to observe a moment of silence for those who fell in the line of duty." :The commander folds his hands in front of him and lowers his head slightly... a full two minutes pass before he looks up again. :"We have wounded to tend to and a city to repair. Megatron has retaken command of the Decepticons and though they suffered losses as well, we must be prepared for them to resume their ever-present attempts of conquest. The time to enjoy our victory will come soon enough, but for now, we rebuild and prepare." Feb 24 - Intruder in Metroplex The Autobot spinny whirls towards the screen then flies away revealing Ultra Magnus. :The commander stares into the camera sternly. "Autobots, last night an unknown person or persons infiltrated Metroplex and instigated a series of attacks against our gestalt teams. Afterburner, Mesocyclone and Fireflight were all ambushed and had their gestalt integration drives, or combiner cogs, forcibly removed." :"This looks to be an attempt to disable our gestalt forces. We're already down Computron, F-5 and Superion. Though the missing cogs will be replaced shortly we still need to be on our guard and tighten security. I suggest all gestalt team members take special care not to find themselves alone in unmonitored areas." :"Red Alert and I will be working to increase the effectiveness of Metroplex's internal security measures and step up the frequency of patrols. I don't want a repeat of last night's incident." :Magnus frowns lightly as he makes a final note. "Also, I had Uplift confined to the brig for insubordination. Until I see a serious improvement in attitude from him I don't want him wandering around Metroplex unsupervised." Feb 25 - More Paperwork :"Autobots, we've discovered the identity of the mystery attacker stealing combiner cogs. The perpetrator turned out to be Lockpick; however he is not to blame for his actions. He was under the control of Bombshell via cerebro shell." :"Unfortunately before we uncovered the truth Lockpick was able to ambush Stormwind and steal her gestalt cog as well. Lockpick was severely damaged by the Decepticons before we were able to recover him, but he's currently recovering in the medbay along with Swish. Swish was injured during our attempt to rescue Lockpick and Dust Devil has unfortunately gone missing as well. It's strongly suspected Dust Devil's shuttle crashed somewhere in the area of Metroplex after he assisted us. He was already damaged at the time so I can't stress enough the importance of recovering him quickly." :"I want rescue teams working in shifts until Dust Devil is located and recovered. Also, security teams are to increase their patrol status to yellow alert. Bombshell has those combiner cogs so the Decepticons must know our gestalt forces are hindered." :"Now is not the time to let our determination falter. Stand firm against adversity and protect those who need our aid. It's our duty as Autobots." > February 27 - "Verbal Bitchslap" Typhoon visits her fellow Autobots in the repair bay. 2007 * November 05 - Autobots Exiled * November 11 - Look out below! - Starscream makes a surprise visit to Autobot City 2010 Apr 07 - Cobra Situation :Autobots, I understand many of you have been concerned about Cobra's recent threat of resuming hostilities against military targets. While our position has often been to refrain from political situations on this planet, we will stand by our duties. While our goal is not to inflame hostilities, we will not allow tyranny to stand. If our host nation requests our aid in suppressing hostilities, we will aid them as best we can. Loss of human life is unacceptable, and we will continue to avoid and prevent it at all costs. And if that means standing up to Cobra... then so be it. May 01 - Airport Attack :Autobots, last night Starscream decided to conduct an unprovoked assault on O'Hare airfield in Chicago. They spotted him approaching and managed to get a call out to us quickly, so we managed to prevent irreparable collateral damage. Slingshot and Wa-n'Da responded with me, and we sent him packing. However, this could mean that the Decepticons are ramping up aggression and raids. They may try to take advantage of our distraction with these interdimensional rifts. We can't afford to let our guards down, Autobots. Stay alert and stay safe. 2014 * September 24 - "Dealing with the Infected" - Ultra Magnus orders his troops to deal with the infected Slugfest and Snarl. Nov 20 - Returning to Active Duty << The Autobot spinny pops up, before being replaced by the familiar red, white and blue visage of Ultra Magnus >> "Greetings, Autobots. I've only recently been reactivated, following the infection which plagued my systems and has kept me out of action. Commendations to Jetfire and Scattershot for helping lead their respective ends of the mission to reclaim Metroplex and bring our friend and comrade back into the fold. "Additionally, I feel there should be at least some form of recognition for our guest, Electra. She took charge to help finalize my repairs and reactivate me, and I understand she was of help during the standoff in the Repair Bay in Autobot City, helping to deprive the Decepticons of our ongoing projects to that point. Optimus, we may want to discuss a suitably appropriate means of recognition for her at some point, by the way. "At any rate, I'll be leaving the Ark shortly to return to Autobot City, where I will help coordinate everything I can. It's good to be back, Autobots. Magnus out." << Ultra Magnus's visage disappears, replaced again by the Autobot spinny >> 2015 * 6/13/15 - "Spirit of Freedom, act 1‎‎" - Three concurrent events surround the doomed ship, the Spirit of Freedom. What is the Decepticon plan here? It starts with the attempted assassination of Ultra Magnus! Jul 21 - Earth Force: Joint California Rescue Operations :Autobot volunteers are being requested to assist the Weatherbots and GI Joe in nearby California, which reports are coming in as having excessive Forest Fires, Flooding, and Earthquakes. There is a set up base camp on the Arizona - California border to meet at, and the coordinates are included in this. This should solve our space problem for humans in the meantime as well. Anyone willing to assist is heavily encouraged to do so, contacting Chance on the GI Joe side, or Typhoon on the Weatherbots' side. *spinnnnnn* September 15 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day I" First day of Jetfire’s trial for treason. Oct 20 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day II" Second day of Jetfire’s trial. 2019 * March 14 - "The Ibex Blockade - Decepticons" - The Decepticons have blockaded Ibex Spaceport, and the neutrals have called for help. The Autobots send some of their heavy hitters in answer. * May 15 - "The CAT Catches Its Rat" - The CAT knows who Double Tap intends to hit and waits for him to arrive. * September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" - The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. What-If Universes Con World The Autobots' desperate attempt to launch the Ark ends in failure, and the majority of Iacon's inhabitants are permanently off-lined. Megatron took over Earth, and killed Optimus Prime with his bare hands. Megatron also reigns supreme over Cybertron, as well as many other worlds conquered by the Decepticons, now truly an Empire. The few survivors of the Ark Massacre live beneath the surface of the planet, determined to survive no matter the cost. Bumblebee leads a ragtag group of survivors, while Ultra Magnus opting to take second-in-command duties (much like his "current universe" counterpart). In 2013, Bumblebee befriended the Decepticon Jetfire . Jetfire agreed to act as a double agent to the Autobots. While speaking with Jetfire and Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus volunteered to give up his own life in a staged fight with Jetfire to ensure Jetfire would rise in the Decepticon ranks. Jetfire reluctantly agreed and told Ultra Magnus to have the Autobots abandoned their current base to make it look like Jetfire "discovered" their last remaining base of operations. While in battle with Jetfire, Megatron intervened. While confronted with Megatron's arm cannon, Ultra Magnus noticed that the Matrix of Autobot Leadership was encased in Megatron's cannon. Magnus communicated this to Jetfire secretly. Jetfire then fatally shot Magnus straight in his laser core. Megatron, elated with Jetfire's performance, promoted him to Air Commander. Once Megatron departed, a grieving Jetfire carried Ultra Magnus to the Temple of Knowledge and placed Ultra Magnus' body in the same secret room that contains the tombs of Alpha Trion and Optimus Prime. With the help of Jetfire assuming control of the Decepticon space bridge, Bumblebee and Springer led the Autobots to safety as the bridge beamed the remaining Autobots to planet of Nebulous, one of the few planets capable of supporting Transformer life. Among the 'cargo' for one of the space bridge transports was enough supplies to get the Autobots started, along with the bodies of Alpha Trion, Optimus Prime, and Ultra Magnus. The three storied Autobots now rest peacefully in a memorial pavilion, just outside the newly-built Autobot City. Decepticon World Logs * October, 2013 - "A Difficult Decision" - Jetfire is brought to a meeting with the leaders of the Autobots. There he outlines the plan he and Bumblebee have come up with. Gradually, the group comes to a sobering realization; someone must die to ensure the future of the Autobots. * October, 2013 - "A Hero's Sacrifice" - Jetfire and Ultra Magnus carry out their desperate plan. Players In 1999, Ultra Magnus was temped by Bzero. Since then, Ultra Magnus was famously played well by Rusty, but is now available for application. In 2008 he was played by Foxfirestorm. Later he was temped by Dean until September of 2010, and then was taken over by Bzero again in April of 2012 and most of 2014. In November of 2014 he was taken over by Darksabrz. For the Spirit of Freedom TP he is temped by horsetuna. For the trial of Jetfire he was played by Bzero. In 2018, he was taken over by Mauvedots. In 2019, he was played first by Sunder9x9 and then later by Zero for the CAT TP finale. He's still open for application. References * Ultra Magnus @ transformers.wikia.com * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe Category:1986 Category:2007 Category:Autobot Command Category:Autobots Category:available Category:Characters Category:EFCs Category:FCs Category:Transformers